Belleza Inocente
by DAZU
Summary: El desarrollo del romance entre Hermione Granger y Severus Snape Empieza todo en el Baile de Navidad, basado en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego viktor krom no esta y hermione aun le quedan ganas de bailar... un Snape disponible, denle oportunidad! espero les guste es mi primer FF, entren y juzguen


¡Hola holaaa!

¡Te saluda tu amiga Dhara!

Me da gusto saludarte el día de hoy, espero te agrade este pequeño Fic tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

 **DISCLAIMER: CON ESEPCION A LA HISTORIA PRESENTADA A CONTINUACION, LA CUAL ME PERTENECE, NINGUN PERSONAJE NI TEMA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE "J.K ROWLING", NADA ES CON FIN DE LUCRO O ALGO PARECIDO.**

Quiero aclarar algunos puntos antes de comenzar a leer, seré breve.

Puede que el contenido tenga un muy sensual lémon, escenas íntimas, eróticas o como le quieras llamar.

Si llegas a encontrar un "horror de ortografía" házmelo saber.

Si te gusta, al menos un poco esta creación víctima del amor a la escritura y el ocio, me encantaría que me lo dijeras, así mismo me encanta leer críticas y por qué no… recibir jitomatazos y unas cuantas malas palabras.

-Pensamientos ( _cursiva)_

-Diálogos (" ")

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

CAPÍTULO 1 – SORPRESA TOTAL… ¡VIKTOR KRUM!

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba nadie, ver a una Hermione Granger con un vestido de muy buen ver rosado con holanes, un peinado que dejaba ver más sus bellos, finos y femeninos rasgos de su cara, y lo más sorprendente… ¡Usando maquillaje!, aunque muy natural, pero notorio. Bajando por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al salón donde el tan esperado baile de navidad se llevaba a cabo.

"Granger es realmente hermosa, ¿verdad Harry?" preguntaba una sorprendida una de las hermanas Patil, mientras Harry, solo asentía boquiabierto de ver tan hermosa y radiante a su mejor amiga.

Un embelesado estudiante del Instituto Durmstrang veía y esperaba al pie de las escaleras, a la bella joven que bajaba, extendiéndole su mano para así, encaminarse juntos a la pista y dar inicio al evento.

Pero no solo Potter, la gemela Patil y demás estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor fueron espectadores de esa imagen roba miradas, en un rincón del pasillo al gran salón, se encontraba un espectador sumido en sus cavilaciones, con la implacable expresión seria y sombría de siempre, Severus Snape, el temido profesor de pociones.

 _Interesante ver como un poco de maquillaje y un hermoso y sencillo vestido, puede hacer de una bella mujer algo realmente magnifico._ Pensaba el temido murciélago de las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Desde las puertas abriéndose del gran salón de Hogwarts, entraban los cuatro participantes del torneo de los tres magos con sus respectivas parejas para así, dar comienzo al baile.

De la Academia Beauxbatons; Fleur Delacour y Roger Davis

Del Instituto Durmstrang; Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger

Del Colegio Hogwarts; (Hufflepuff) Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang y (Gryffindor) Harry Potter y Parvati Patil.

Mientras los participantes de dicho torneo y sus parejas caminaban rumbo a la pista donde abrirían el baile, tanto alumnos como profesores presentes, observaban las parejas, pero entre la mucha gente que aplaudía con entusiasmo, especialmente dos personas, un afligido, molesto y muy celoso Ron Weasley y un aparentemente serio e indiferente pero sorprendido Snape, observaban en especial a una de las parejas. Efectivamente, la de Krum y Granger.

"No puedo créelo, ¿Krum? de verdad, ¡¿Viktor Krum?! Es… es… aghh", _¡es en serio Hermione!_ Se quejaba entre dientes y pensamiento un Ron muy molesto.

 _Humm, ¿Krum?, eso sí que no me lo esperaba señorita Granger, creí que tenía mejores gustos._ Pensaba con ironía y un deje de disgusto (aunque muy bien disimulado) Snape, sobre la pareja tan inesperada. En los años de convivir y conocer a esa pequeña insufrible sabelotodo, jamás la había visto con algún mocoso o simplemente con interés en esos temas, siempre es esa Granger y sus inseparables libros de variados temas, definitivamente verla con un tipo como Krum le tomaba por sorpresa, ya que, simplemente, era un pobre inepto poca cosa para su insufrible Granger... _Espera un momento… a cabo de decir, ¡¿Que es MI insufrible Granger?! ¿MI? Debo estar muy cansado y asqueado con tanta ridiculez._

Mientras Snape se regañaba a sí mismo y a Ron le daba un colapso nervioso, todo marchaba de maravilla en el baile, los profesores y demás alumnos empezaban a integrarse a la pista.

Unas horas después, el ambiente ya no era tan formal y antaño con el clásico vals sonando, ahora era un ritmo más movido y más relajado, todos bailaban con sus parejas, otros ya se retiraban a sus alcobas y otros aguafiestas se quedaban sentados en las mesas, mirando a la pista, casos como esos eran los de las pobres hermanas Patil, con un cansado y aburrido Harry y un Ron celoso, berrinchudo y molesto como pareja, las hermanas simplemente los dejaron para irse a divertir y disfrutar.

Hermione, disfrutando de su velada, pero haciendo una pausa para descansar y esperar una bebida departe de Krum, se sentó junto a sus mejores amigos algo excitada por los tratos caballerosos de su pareja.

Con indiferencia, sus amigos solo respondieron a sus saludos con monosílabos, pero un Ron cabreado simplemente no aguanto más y exploto, diciendo a Hermione todo lo que pensaba de asistir con Krum como pareja.

Mientras Hermione y Ron discutían con un pobre Harry de por medio.

Al otro lado, Snape, sentado en la mesa más alejada del salón, observaba cuidadosamente y sin perderse ningún detalle de los movimientos de Granger, así se la había pasado toda la fiesta, desde que la vio bajar de esas escaleras. Por más insufrible, sabelotodo, molesta e insoportable que era, no podía negar lo extasiado que se encontraba al poder apreciar la belleza de su alumna. Y no es que pensara antes que Granger no era bella, al contrario, siempre se le había hecho una niña simpática y de buen ver, pero ahora se permitía verla con otros ojos.

Simplemente los de un hombre apreciando la belleza de una hermosa mujer. Efectivamente no era apropiado ese pensar, ya que esa joven mujer, era su alumna y no cualquier alumna que fuera incluida en su inmensa indiferencia, era Hermione Granger, la que siempre respondía y atendía al cien por ciento su clase, porque aunque el diera pinta de estar aborrecido de su imparable necesidad de participación, en realidad era una de las estúpidas características Gryffindor que más disfrutaba de ella. Definitivamente, era, es y seguirá siendo una caja de monerías, pensaba demasiado relajado y muy sincero…

 _Espera… ¿Qué?, caja… de… ¿monerías?... ¡¿MONERIAS?! ¿Pero qué te pasa Severus? Creo que hablar con Albus tanto tiempo y comer esos dulces de limón te están afectando y volviendo igual de loco que ese anciano chiflado, ¡POR MERLIN!_ (Pensaba Snape con una mueca de asco que hasta el mismo Voldemort de aplaudiría).

"Permiso Albus, me retiro, buenas noches" se despedía un Snape bastante molesto consigo mismo por tanta absurda, loca y fuera de sí cavilación.

"Ohh, pero Severus, hijo, no te paraste ni una sola ocasión a bailar y ¿Ya te retiras? La noche aun es joven y bella, ¡como las damas de este salón! Aprovecha y baila, ¡Estoy seguro que Minerva estaría encantada de bailar contigo!" le respondía y trataba de convencer un muy entusiasmado Dumbledore.

"De verdad Albus, es todo por hoy, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme" dijo Snape a punto de levantarse cuando… "¡Ohhhhh! ¡Pero si es la hermosa señorita Granger! ¡Ven aquí querida!" gritaba el anciano director llamando la atención y al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su silla a Snape para hacerlo retomar su asiento. Severus simplemente miraba con una mueca de confusión y un deje de disgusto a Dumbledore, sospechaba algo, pero aun no captaba que era lo que se traía entre manos ese viejo chiflado.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesora McGonagall!... profesor… Snape… Buenas noches". Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa saludando a los profesores. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle profesor?". Dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

"Dime joven Hermione, ¿porque de repente te quedaste tan sola?, vi que el joven Viktor salió, pero usted aún sigue aquí". Dijo Albus.

"Jejeje, vera profesor… dijo que tenía que regresar a su dormitorio temprano… ya sabe, aún faltan pruebas del torneo y debe descansar. Trate de sacar a bailar a alguno de ese par de aburridos de Harry y Ronald, pero, me rindo señor". Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Estallando en risas por la forma tan simpática de Hermione al mencionar a los jóvenes se hizo presente en aquella conversación. _Perfecto joven Hermione, creo que tú me vas a poder ayudar._ Pensaba Albus al mirar de reojo al serio e impaciente hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

"Entonces aun le quedan energías para bailar con un apuesto y noble caballero, ¿señorita Granger?" le preguntaba Albus con una sonrisa a la joven.

Hermione se sonrojo y le regalo una sonrisa cálida al anciano director que tenía enfrente.

"Profesor Dumbledore… estaría encantada" respondió, estirando una mano hacia el director. El anciano, movió el brazo de la joven a un costado, quedando así la mano extendida hacia aquel hombre de imponentes ropas negras.

La pobre simplemente vio con confusión hacia el director. _Acaso él quiere que yo…_ se decía a si misma. Y el solo asintió para reafirmar la suposición de la joven Hermione. _Hermione Granger, estás loca, lo que estas a punto de hacer es totalmente suicida._ Se decía a sí misma, pero ella simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo y se dirigió hacia el excéntrico profesor de pociones.

"Profesor Sna… Snape". Pronuncio con nerviosismo

Era la primera vez que Snape la veía tan de cerca en esa noche y pudo observar claramente los detalles del bello vestido y los pendientes que adornaban su cuello, todo hacia un juego perfecto con el gesto angelical que posee Granger, no podía y no lo negaría, por décima o milésima vez, admitiría que en verdad es una joven hermosa. De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver su brazo extendido en su dirección y escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios finos, pero muy femeninos, que eran cubiertos, a pesar del tiempo, por una fina capa de una especie de maquillaje para labios.

El la miro con confusión y porque no su clásica mirada de repulsión.

"¿Qué quiere señorita Granger?". Dijo alzando una ceja, y viendo de reojo al anciano sentado a su costado. Si le hubieran dicho lo que sus oídos escuchaban en ese momento, simplemente no lo creería ni aunque lo amenazar con un cruciatus.

"Me preguntaba si… usted… ya sabe… me concedería esta pieza señor". Le dijo con nerviosismo Hermione. El simplemente alzo la otra ceja, dando un aire sorprendido en su cara, el miro la mano extendida y regreso su mirada a los ojos de la chica, esperando ver miedo y casi obligación, pero para su sorpresa, veía la mirada más noble, sincera y tierna que jamás haya visto, se notaba nerviosa, pero a la vez muy segura. Eso definitivamente lo descoloco.

Pero era Severus Snape, tenía una reputación que cuidar y no cedería tan fácil…

"¿Acaso está usted ebria? Ja ¿Que le hace creer que YO quiero bailar con usted?". Le dijo con su voz indiferente y fría acompañada de una mirada sumamente afilada.

Ella miro por unos segundos de reojo al director y con una postura que derramaba seguridad, _listo… me va a lanzar un Aveda kedabra._ Dijo…

"Estoy segura que no lo he visto bailar en toda la noche, debe tener las piernas entumidas, no le caería mal un poco de movimiento y que mejor que un baile señor" dijo con una seguridad que ni ella misma se lo creía

Snape solo la miro con incredulidad levantando una ceja, _jajaja Granger, de verdad crees que voy a caer con eso tan…_ y fue interrumpido su pensamiento con algo que ni el mismísimo Slytherin podría resistirse a aceptar.

"En verdad sería un placer bailar con un caballero como usted, estoy segura que es excelente en ello señor, usted tiene más clase que toda Hogwarts junta cuando camina, no puedo ni imaginar cuando baila". Le dijo ella acompañada por nada más ni nada menos que una pequeña reverencia de respeto y una sonrisa que te contagiaba. Me acabo y simplemente me levante de mi asiento.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, esperando algún hechizo directo a ella, pero nada paso, lo que vio simplemente la dejo boquiabierto. Era el, ese hombre alto, de espalda y hombros anchos, con porte sin igual e imponentes ropas negras, ese hombre, que tanto la molestaba y hacia rabiar. Simplemente estaba ahí, parad frente a ella ofreciéndole su brazo con una pequeña pero muy elegante reverencia.

Simplemente, como si su cuerpo entrara en un modo robotizado, se reverenció, sonrió y tomo el fuerte brazo de Snape.

Minerva McGonagall veía sorprendida aquella escena, mientras Albus, simplemente sonreía pícaramente y hacia una señal a la orquesta para que tocara cierta pieza.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, haciendo que no solo se abrieran paso, si no causando muecas en todos que el profesor Dumbledore deseo tener una cámara fotográfica en ese momento. Potter simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y Ron entro de lleno en la ya pronosticada crisis nerviosa con un shock extra.

Justo en medio de la pista, se reverenciaron y tomaron posición para empezar ese bello ritual, era una balada, no podía haber canción más lenta, melosa, romántica y apasionante que esa, pero ellos, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Hermione hechizada por la elegancia y fluidez con la que el hombre se movía, se dejó hacer, sin tomar en cuenta que era el odiado y temido profesor de pociones, simplemente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, respirando ese peculiar aroma de pergaminos y hiervas que la hizo entrar casi al Nirvana.

Por otro lado, Severus, se tensó por un momento cuando sintió la calidez de la joven, esa calidez que hace mucho no sentía y era algo prácticamente nuevo para él, sabía que estaba mal, que iba en contra de todas las reglas del mundo mágico y morales, sabía que podía malinterpretarse, pero no le importo más, se dejó llevar y recargo ligeramente su mentón y parte de su mejilla en la cabeza de la joven. Prácticamente abrazados, seguían moviéndose, la orquesta había alargado la melodía porque no querían interrumpir ese momento tan inusual y a la vez tan jodidamente romántico.

"Si se queda dormida en mi hombro, la dejare caer, no pienso llevarla cargando hasta su alcoba Granger". Le susurró al oído, pero no era el tono de su voz no era acorde a sus palabras, su voz era suave y tranquila, acompasada de su respiración, era muy fácil relajarse.

"(risita) no se preocupe, aunque la probabilidad de quedarse dormida es muy alta, no le daría tal molestia". Le contesto Hermione con una voz tranquila pero con un deje sarcástico.

"Me temo que es hora de parar señorita Granger, llevamos ya un largo tiempo así, casi no queda nadie"

Hermione se incorporó y noto que solo quedaban algunos profesores y alumnos conversando o a punto de irse.

Severus ofreció su brazo y caminaron a la salida del gran salón para así cada quien ir a sus habitaciones y descansar.

"Muchas gracias profesor Snape, fue un rato muy agradable, espero que para usted haya sido algo similar". Le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa

"No fue tan malo después de todo, señorita Granger, aunque tiene que mejorar, casi me rompe los dedos con su torpeza" dijo con una mueca muy parecida a una leve sonrisa de lado.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y antes de dar el siguiente movimiento de retirada, Hermione se alzó de puntas y dio un pequeño beso en la mequilla de Snape, susurrando un buenas noches y de inmediato dándose vuelta, subiendo las escaleras.

Con los ojos realmente abiertos y aun la media sonrisa, respondió, aunque a la nada…

"Buenas noches… Granger"


End file.
